Tomb Racer/Epitaphs
Overview The end screen lists a category of ending and a random epitaph which depends on that category. A number of the epitaphs make more or less blatant references: Links below are mainly to external sites. Epitaphs by Ending Killed by Restarting the Room *(Player Name) tried again. *(Player Name) restarted the room. *(Player Name) realized that failure was inevitable. *(Player Name) reset *(Player Name) goofed *(Player Name) decided they were trapped *(Player Name) lost the will to carry on *(Player Name) had a rethink *(Player Name)'s lack of concentration got them in trouble Killed by Bottomless Pit *(Player Name) has fallen and cannot get up. *(Player Name) took a tumble. *(Player Name)'s attempt was pitiful. *(Player Name)'s velocity was definitely terminal. *(Player Name) became the fall-guy. *(Player Name) slipped and fell. *(Player Name) fought with gravity and lost. *(Player Name) fought with Newton's law and the law won. Killed by Bobby-George Totem (darts) *(Player Name) got the point. *(Player Name) served as an impromptu dartboard. *(Player Name) was punctured. *(Player Name) was popped. *(Player Name) didn't judge the timings correctly. Killed by Lindemann Totem (fire) *(Player Name) should stay out of the kitchen. *(Player Name) was carbonised. *(Player Name) couldn't take the heat. *(Player Name) was flamed. *(Player Name) smelled the napalm. *(Player Name) was roasted. *(Player Name) was barbecued. *(Player Name) was slightly more than well-done. *(Player Name) felt the burn. *(Player Name) got a little hot under the collar. *(Player Name) was toasted. *(Player Name) was fired. *(Player Name) was immolated. *(Player Name) was burnt. Killed by Skeleton *(Player Name) stumbled into a skeleton. *(Player Name) now believes in the afterlife. *Someone had a bone to pick with (Player Name). *(Player Name) messed with the undead. *(Player Name) forgot to load their gun. *(Player Name) communed with the dead. *(Player Name) messed with the undead. *(Player Name) now realises that the walking dead aren't friendly. *(Player Name) finally realised what 'Tomb of the Dead' meant. Killed by Snake Pit *(Player Name) was chomped by a cobra. *(Player Name)'s ankles were nibbled. *(Player Name) was popped by a python. *(Player Name) hates snakes. *(Player Name) was bitten by a snake. *(Player Name) thought hissing was a sign of friendship. *(Player Name) ran headlong into a pit of poisonous snakes. Killed by Lagoon of Lava *(Player Name) felt the heat. *(Player Name) needs to cool off. *(Player Name) found that lava was bad to touch. *(Player Name) melted. *(Player Name) took a dip. *(Player Name) took a nice hot bath. Killed by Rolling Jones Boulder *(Player Name) made a poor speedbump. *(Player Name) rolled with it. *(Player Name)'s interests include hard rock. *(Player Name) developed a serious crush. *(Player Name) was bowled over. *(Player Name) was smeared. *(Player Name) forgot to dodge the boulder. Killed by Wandering Wall *(Player Name) felt the squeeze. *(Player Name) went squish. *(Player Name) couldn't take the pressure. *(Player Name) became two-dimensional. *(Player Name) got stuck between a rock and a hard place. *(Player Name) always wanted to be thinner. *(Player Name) was smushed. *(Player Name) was pulverised. Killed by Ten-Megawatt Laser *(Player Name) went into the light. *(Player Name) crossed the beam. *(Player Name) didn't see the light. *(Player Name) was hit by a laser. *(Player Name) was lasered. *(Player Name) suddenly remembers that fiery-coloured beams of death should be avoided.